


Height Doesn't Matter

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [22]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Height Differences, One Word Prompts, Shame, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Drabble: Tom might tower over the Captain, but not in the way it really matters





	Height Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 29: Trope Prompt: Height Difference
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

Lieutenant Tom Paris stood a good foot taller than the Captain, but when she was giving him a proper dress down, he felt as though he were only three inches tall. Not even his father, a decorated admiral in Starfleet, could make him feel as small as when Captain Janeway was thoroughly displeased with him. To be honest he wasn’t really sure what she was calling him out for doing this time. Was it the betting pool? Or perhaps it was the incident with the Delaney sisters in the Jefferies tubes? All he knew was that his Captain was disappointed, making him shrink with shame with every disheartened word of belittlement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me joy! Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
